Millennia
Millennia (ミレニア, Mirenia) is the main protagonist of Kagero: Deception II. At a young age, Millennia was abducted by Yocal and brainwashed to be a part of the Marionette Project, an experiment that focuses on humans killing humans. With her memories of her past life mostly gone, Millennia resides in Yocal's castle to do her bidding. She is a playable character in Warriors All-Stars. Role in Game Character Information Development Minagawa commented that everything about Millennia was an ordeal for the development team; they kept changing their minds on how she should sound throughout her recording sessions. She tried to highlight the unbalanced qualities of Millennia's character: she may appear unfeeling, but her reactions are born from an "innocent heart" rather than one of malice; she may appear lonely but she is still warm-hearted. She hopes everyone will treat Millennia nicely. Personality Quotes :See also: Millennia/Quotes Gameplay : , , , , , : '"Arrow Slit", "Springboard", "Iron Rake", "Boulder", "Swinging Axe", then "Launchpad". 'Arrows are fired forward from behind Millennia, then springboards appear on the ground and launch enemies up. Rakes then appear to lift themselves upright, then a large boulder falls onto the ground. A pendulum axe appears and swings once, then a launchpad appears to launch enemies. : : Millennia activates "''Tombstone". ''A tombstone falls onto the ground. : , : Millennia activates "''Pumpkin Mask". Pumpkins fall onto the enemies heads and they start waddling forward. : , , : Millennia activates "Brutal Buzzsaw". Two circular buzzsaws appear in the air and move around. : , , , : Millennia activates "Springboard" followed by "Brutal Buzzsaw", then "Swinging Axe". Milleannia launches enemies up with a springboard, then a circular buzzsaw appears in the air, followed by two pendulum swinging axes that persist for 5 seconds. : , , , , : Millennia activates "Skyrocket". A rock appears on the ground and fires a firework shot straight up, which explodes into fireworks. : , , , , , : Millennia activates "Hotplate" followed by "Swinging Hammer". A hotplate appears underneath enemies' feet to burn them, then a hammer on a pendulum swings by to smash them. : :Dashing + : Millennia activates "Arrow Slit". Two arrows are fired forward. :Dashing + : Millennia activates "Arrow Slit". Two arrows are fired forward. :Jump + : Millennia activates "Arrow Slit". Two volleys of arrows are fired to the ground. :Jump + : Millennia activates "Arrow Slit". Three arrows are fired to the ground. : : '"''The Scarlet Train": 'A large train appears behind Millennia. It then slowly rides forward while sucking in enemies from its front vacuum, and chugging them out of the top smokestack. ;Hero Skill :Vacuum Floor: gathers enemies closer to the player character by a vacuum. ;Awakened Skill :Trap Combination: gathers enemies closer to the player character by a vacuum, then activating "''Boulder". ;Combined Skill :Vacuum Squish-squish (with Sophie): the duo summon a missile barrage on their targets. Fighting Style Gallery Millennia - Bath Outfit (MS).png|Bath outfit Millennia Bonus Costume (MS DLC).png|Plachta downloadable costume External Links *Deception wiki profile Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters